


The Shadow's Morsel

by WereBunny87



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Hannibal Lecter meant to lay low when he moved to Number Five Privet Drive. He hadn't expected to meet another magical being.





	The Shadow's Morsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chakahlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/gifts).



> This was an idea I hashed out with my close friend. It's really meant for her, but I'm sharing it with you guys because we need more of these two in our lives...anyways...this is slated to be a Two Shot, but I dont know when the other half will be finished. In the mean time, enjoy ♡

The world of Privet Drive was a rather dull one, full of uniform houses , stacked together like neat dominoes. The people, as he had observed , were just as tedious. Vapid, gossip mongering elders with rude bullies for children. Having just moved in to the neighborhood the week before, Hannibal Lecter found it a necessary evil when he needed a place to blend in. He had done his research, of course. Know thy neighbour and all that rot. Yet here he was, pulling weeds from his yard at Number 5 , because he couldn't very well go after the rude. Not yet anyways. Besides, weeding, he found, was rather a methodical action that prompted some calm to wash over him. Allow him to think. And it was as he was doing this that he first spotted the teen. Bent over a garden , weeding, as he was. But Lecter's trained eyes spotted what most would have glossed over. The boy was malnourished. Tall but thin and he would never reach the height he might have, had he been properly fed. Circles were around his eyes , such a startling green, filled with intelligence yet seemingly dull with the repetition of his task. Fly away black locks atop the child's head made the cannibal smirk, knowing it must be torture trying to tame the mop. Long fingers delicately moved aside flowers to pull weeds, in a practiced move that spoke of years having done so. He paused briefly, to study this boy only to tense when a grotesquely large boy lumbered into the yard. The sneer upon his piggy features made Hannibal's gaze narrow. This one was no good.

"Hey Freak! Dad says if you aren't finished when he gets home in 30 minutes , you'll not get meals for a month and will only have water from the toilet!" He exclaimed, malicious gleam in his eyes.

The unnamed teen gave a blank nod of understanding, not once turning and acknowledging the child behind him. This seemed to displease the other, who balled up his fists and delivered a blow to the back of the kneeling boy's head.  
Hannibal clicked his tongue, a mild annoyance trickling up his spine. In all his multitude of years of life , he hadn't wanted to destroy someone so utterly for their cowardice. Red wine eyes watched every movement of his fellow gardener and surmised these two likely hadn't ever been friends. The teen slowly sat up, eyes of green flashing briefly with a certain glint that had the experienced predator honing in on it even as it was expertly concealed. Well well. It seemed as If he would need to take further interest in Number 4 after all. 

"I'm sure dad will give you time in the cupboard this time, Freak. Once I tell him you mouthed off to me!" The lumbering clod stated angrily before it heaved itself inside.

Hannibal paid no mind, instead keeping steady watch of the boy remaining in the yard. The child hissed, emerald eyes narrowed with revulsion and the weeds in his hands burst into flames. It lasted only a moment before the weeds were ash and the teen was calmed, but Hannibal could guess that the boy had been contemplating visiting the same fate upon the overgrown piece of blubber that had gone inside. A smirk grew on the lips of the cannibal before he straightened and dusted off his knees. He needed to get ready. He had neighbours to visit.

\------------

Harry internally sighed as he finished the final touches to the meal for his relatives and the guest arriving in mere moments. His talents were entirely wasted on the garbage the Dursleys insisted on devouring each day. Mashed potatoes that had so much milk, cream and butter in it, it was a wonder it wasnt a liquid. Fried thick pork sausages and gravy made with the pan juices of the previous night's roast beef lay to the side, so much on the plate, the gravy was threatening to dribble over the sides. Vegetables were 'roasted' ( cooked in the oven in an inch of oil) pumpkin, honeyed carrot and buttered green beans. Oh he made sure to add subtle spices to bring the flavours out more, however the plates were over portioned and essentially deep fried in pig fat. 

The sixteen year old put the finishing touches on the dessert (trifle , loaded with brandy, strawberries and MORE cream) and put it to the side to admire whilst he waited for the guest. He supposed he could do something with the healthier food that the Dursleys didn't eat. He made a mental check list of everything and nodded to himself . He had just enough to make for tonight and tomorrow. After all , they wouldn't notice If the fruits and vegetables they had acquired went missing.   
The doorbell rang and he double checked that the place settings were all arranged like Petunia liked it and sat back at the door frame of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of the man invited over. It wasn't often that Vernon got visitors outside of Marge, so his curiosity was peaked. 

The loud voice of Vernon versus the simpering of Petunia caused him to grit his teeth and force himself to stay still lest he miss out on whoever was dining with them tonight. And that's when he heard it. A gentle voice, laced with a dark aura, mesmerising as it gave compliments here and there to appease. Harry's breath stuttered when he finally laid eyes on the guest. Tall, lean build , all dressed up in a finely made charcoal suit with an emerald green handkerchief peeking out of the front pocket. Red eyes, so much like Voldemort's , pinned him in place. Scrutinizing every inch of who he was, before a pleased twitch of the lips , caught only by him ,was seen. He tilted his head in acknowledgment, and only then was that intense gaze focused elsewhere. 

"Potter! Get the food." His uncle instructed, leaving Harry with no choice but to discontinue his assessing of the newcomer.

Quickly he brought out the plates laden with gluttonous portions and set them out for the slobs whilst setting a more moderate amount for his aunt and guest.  
He was about to leave to bring them all drinks when he was stopped by a calloused hand on his arm. Shocked at the unfamiliarity with touch that wasnt painful, Harry looked deep into the predators eyes and breathed in sharply. Swirling madness, tightly controlled, licked at the depths of the man's eyes. Harry felt pinned in a most delicious way and a full body shudder tremored down his torso, imperceptible to any but Harry and the man holding him.

"Forgive my rudeness, child. I am Hannibal Lecter, thank you for bringing the food promptly, however I must ask that something else be put before me." His voice was all silk and honey. Harry winced anyways. If the Dursleys thought he had messed up and the food wasn't good enough for their guest, he would get a beating. Some of this must have translated to his features because Hannibal tilted his head up so that he could peruse his expressions. "Might you have something a little less greasy? I don't need much, and I can tell you are a master at your craft, much like myself, when it comes to cooking."

Harry's mind immediately recalled his planned meal and he nodded, resigned to losing his meal for tonight. Maybe he could filtch some fruit before making the man a dessert, as he was sure mister Hannibal wouldn't want that either. He started when the older Male flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, child. I'll handle the others so that no fault can be laid at your feet." Responded Hannibal, amused when he received a droll look for the comment.

"Sir, I dont expect anyone to like what they eat. Regardless of how you explain it, I will still be to blame though." Harry took a deep breath and mentally went over the meal he could make. "Is asparagus, roast beef, fruit salad and a citrus water good?"

The sly, pleased grin that stretched the man's handsome features made his cheeks burn and he looked away.  
"That will be perfect, child" 

With a nod of understanding, Harry got to work, hearing the raised voice of Vernon briefly before it calmed and Petunia made her loathsome appearance. She smacked the back of his head hard enough for him to see stars before grabbing his ear and yanking hard.

"You better cook your best meal yet. Vernon needs this man's money and we won't have you mucking it up with your freakish behaviour, understand?" She hissed waspishly before straightening her ugly flower print dress and walking back out.

He gave a mocking bow to her back before returning to his preparation of the meal for Mister Hannibal. He hummed under his breath as he worked, enjoying the process of making something healthy. He tasted the roast beef to make sure it was still tender and then thinned it out a little more as the asparagus blanched. Once that was done, he wrapped the stalks with the roast beef and set them under the broiler , while cutting up some tomatoes, onions and peppers, drizzling them with olive oil and sprinkling garlic and herbs over them. Once the asparagus was warmed through, he placed the vegetables into the oven. 

Next, he prepared a bowl of fruits and lightly drizzled a honey and cinnamon syrup over that. Sighing, overcome with a slight case of jitters even if he was confident that it tasted good, he didn't know what the man enjoyed. Squaring his shoulders, he walked from the kitchen to the table, surprised to find that the Dursleys were, for once, silent as Hannibal recounted some story. When the man spotted Harry, that fierce rubric gaze appeared to see into his soul; the smirk that stole across his features only adding to the semblance of a wolf in hunt. 

"Why, child, so nice of you to join us. And thank you for going through all the trouble for me. My body cannot handle the heavier fair that you have supplied these...fine people." The sarcasm laced in those succient words went right over his relatives heads and had Harry struggling not to snort. He set down the meals and water and expected to be banished back to his corner but was way laid once more by a strong grip. 

Curious emeralds peered at the owner of the appendage gripping his wrist, head tilted just so. He watched as Hannibal lifted a fork full of his meal to his lips and shivered as those red orbs closed in bliss.

"This was well worth the wait, child. I'm so glad I indulged in a visit." Hannibal commented gently, to the astonishment of everyone present. 

Vernon sputtered, struggling between smugness and his need to yell at the Freak. Petunia looked to have swallowed her tongue and Dudley was about to throw a fit because someone complimented his cousin and That Just Wasn't Done.   
Harry, however, inclined his head in thanks. He wondered if the man knew that he had fed him the meal Harry himself had been planning on scraping together. Would it matter If he knew? Probably not. The surprises didn't stop, though as the teen suddenly found a fork full of food in his face.

"Please, try some and see that you've created something marvelous. It looks as If you eat nothing at all." Harry flinched and those ruby orbs narrowed as if something had been confirmed for him, though nothing was said and Hannibal merely waited patiently. Harry opened his mouth and slowly took the food off the fork, noting that a fire that lit in the older man's eyes before it was swiftly extinguished. 

"So?"

"Brilliant."

"Yes it is. Now as I was saying before your return, I have a need of a gardener...and your relatives have agreed to loan you out, provided they get what's due them for such a generous action." The teen tensed, knowing there was a hidden meaning behind his words, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. He listened as Hannibal continued. "You can start tomorrow if you'd like."  
The young wizard's eyes became slits as he contemplated every angle before he gave a decisive tilt of his head. The pleased hum he received had him blushing again, but he was released and he was able to step back from the other. This visitor was odd. And he wasnt afraid of the Dursleys. It was strange and yet welcome. So what if he had been sold into veritable slavery to help a neighbour, it would mean less time he had to deal with his Uncle.

\---------

Summer passed quicker than Harry thought it would. Spending time with the rather quiet if intelligent Hannibal had been a blessing. Together they had worked on actual gardening, discussed cooking techniques and Harry even opened up about his home life. At one point , in one of his tamer tales, the elder excused himself to leave the room, but not before Harry had spied the livid red eyes or the stiff way he carried himself out. It warmed the teen's heart that someone seemed to genuinely care. 

And now , here he was, waiting at Privet Drive for his escort to arrive. He had no idea who it would be this time around. He only hoped , after his disastrous fifth year, that Dumbledore was NOT among the people. He was done being the wizarding world's chew toy. He was done being the old wizard's pawn.   
He had told Hannibal he would be heading to school and the man had simply nodded, his head tilting to the side to study Harry. Lately, the teen had had the sneaking suspicion that his neighbour had been keeping a very closely guarded secret from him. Hannibal's sense of smell and hearing were on par with Remus, but as far as Harry could tell, he was a muggle. Still, there were moments, like now, eying Harry as they waited together, that the wizard suspected that Hannibal was more. 

"Are you excited about going back?" The older man inquired, amused when Harry scoffed.

"I have actually never wanted to go back less. The wizarding world is so two faced. Friends are very fickle. Family is even more so. I've had more fun being your garden boy than I have ever had in my entire life." He stated, green eyes flashing briefly in irritation.

Hannibal drew closer to the teen, another one of those predatory looks gracing his features. The younger male watched closely, noticing how the shadows drew nearer and the colour of red of his irises darkened. He was startled when the man leaned closer, his face mere inches from his own. 

"You have been a most welcome companion, child. As a thank you for entertaining me, I have a gift for you. " with that being said, the elder man withdrew a small tie pin from his pocket and handed to the smaller Male. On closer inspection Harry observed the blood red ruby surrounded by gold. The gem was the same colour of Hannibal's eyes and the teen recognized that this was a special tie pin. The magical signature within was subtle but steady and not for the first time Harry wondered what exactly the elder Male was. He wasn't a wizard but he wasn't muggle either. 

Boldly, Harry met those beautiful rubies and smiled in thanks. He wasnt often given gifts and he cherished each one given from the heart. He had a feeling he would hold this one even closer than his others.

"I can feel the magics surrounding it. What does it do? " he asked , noting the satisfied smile that appeared and disappeared just as swiftly.

"My child, this is a way for me to always know where you are, or if you are in need of anything. No one may harm you with this on. No one can remove it. I will always know if anyone tries to harm you. Their names will appear before me as if written, and they will be judged. As a bonus aspect, we will be able to communicate as well. I have so many recipes I would love to discuss with you." His statement cause Harry's eyes to widen. So Hannibal really was a creature of some sort! And a possessive one at that. 

Excitement thrumed through his veins as he immediately clipped it to his shirt. He was being protected for once. Him. The freak. It filled him with such a warm feeling he thought he might burst. Still, his curiosity won out and he slyly looked at the taller man. 

"So will you finally tell me what you are? It seems rather unfair seeing as you already know my status as a wizard."

Hannibal's answering smile split his maw like he was a hyena. His pupils became slits and the irises darkened to a deeper red. Darkness seemed to shroud him like a cloak and it definitely wasn't Harry's imagination that the man's limbs lengthened slightly. He knew, in the logical part of his mind, that he was only getting a glimpse of the man's true form but ,oh, was it humbling. That animalistic aura increased and a long nimble tongue escaped the man's mouth to slowly drag itself over Harry's face, making the boy grimace and wipe at his face - much to Hannibal's amusement.

"Oh my child. I'll let you have this one, but I expect you to do your research of my species as there are so few of us left. I won't give you the answers so readily next time. I am what you call Slogutis." He replied, a hint of danger leaking into the his voice, wrapping around it like so much silk.

Harry shivered, eyes closing briefly as his magic tasted the darkness and relished it. The only other that he had felt with this level of dark magic was the Dark Lord when he had been resurrected in fourth year. Harry could tell it was only a fraction of this man's power , though. And wasn't that a thrilling thought. Without thinking, Harry placed the tie pin on his lapel and stroked it. He never noticed the magics cementing a bond between them, only content in the knowledge that someone wanted to protect him for just himself and not because he was destined to fight in some war he never signed up for.

He opened his eyes and was mildly confused by the almost possessive look that was in Hannibal's gaze but thought nothing of it, having been used to such a look from Remus. Especially during the week of the full moon. The werewolf had explained that it was because Moony considered Harry his pack, and considering he was the last of said pack, the wolf was more protective. He wondered if Hannibal and Remus would get on. 

A few more minutes of Harry basking in that delicious aura before Hannibal retreated and the young wizard could calm his racing heart. He would miss this while he was gone, but he was glad that he would be able to still keep in touch with the man he had come to call friend. He checked his watch and sighed. He hated when people where late, as it was whoever was picking him up was almost an hour behind schedule. As if being summoned, there suddenly came a pop that resounded in the little neighbourhood, signaling that someone had apparated into the area.

Harry looked to Hannibal and blinked at what he saw there. Such a look of irritation had never crossed his persona before, unless he was dealing with the Dursleys. Who was here that would cause such a reaction?  
He returned his attention to the street (after all he wasnt at number 4 so would have to hail his escort to the house next door) and ran to the edge of the yard in his sudden excitement. 

"Remus!" He shouted happily , barreling into the werewolf and almost laughing when the man jumped high in shock. He was unaware that both creatures were glaring at each other until he heard the low growl coming from his father's childhood friend. Once he noticed he reached up and flicked his honorary godfather on the nose. 

"Hey! No! Hannibal is ok."

"He is Dark, Harry!"

"Oh yes, because Dark Creature means Evil. Please tell me more, werewolf." Was the teen's dry response, causing Remus to blush and Hannibal to smirk.

Once the tension had subsided Remus drew closer to the other Male, surprised when Moony actually seemed to want to lower his head in submission. Something told him that this man was a stronger being that called for his respect. So while his human side still was wary, his wolf side was not accepting anything less than reverence for this Hannibal.   
Casting his golden eyes to Harry, avoiding the gaze of the elder Male, he held out his hand. 

"Ready to go, cub?" 

Harry looked at Hannibal and smirked, before turning back to Remus with a nod. And if the werewolf noticed how the Darker Being never took his eyes off of the young wizard, or how Harry ran a finger over a tie pin on his shirt, he never said anything. Before Remus apparated, Harry waved.

"Try not to kill them while I'm away. "

A deep chuckle and flash of teeth, now pointed, was sent Harry's way.

"No promises , child."

-‐-------

 

Only a few months into the sixth year and already Harry wanted to go back. Why , oh why, must everyone hound him. If it wasnt Granger and Weasley trying to corner him every two seconds , it was Dumbledore or -more recently- Ginerva. If he heard one more 'my boy' or 'honey' he was going to wretch.   
With a sigh he put on his father's Invisibility Cloak and slipped out of Gryffindor Tower, traversing the corridors he now knew by heart. When he arrived at his destination, he knocked in a pattern and waited. After a few seconds the door opened and he stepped inside, removing his cloak and chuckling at the scowl on his potions professors face. They had made a truce shortly after first year, not that anyone but the Slytherins knew this, but to keep Dumbledore off their tails they had met up mostly in secret. This year he had stowed himself away in the Head of Slytherin's chambers nearly every night. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure this time, brat."

The Gryffindor scoffed before running a hand through his hair and fingering the tie pin absent mindedly. He missed his friend. Severus was cool and all , but there was just something about Hannibal that was different. No one knew of his home life (though he was pretty sure Severus supected) and even if they did ,he knew nothing would be done because Dumbledore had his fingers in too many pies. With Hannibal though...with him, Harry knew that if the Dursleys or anyone here in the Wizarding World, ever did anything to harm him now that the Dark Creature knew...it would end badly for the perpetrator. He could open up to Hannibal far more and far easier than he could to the dour potions master. 

"Granger and Weasley. They tried to get me to sit with them at the Gryffindor table today. I told them I had other plans and they have made it their life's mission to follow me. Plus Ginerva keeps making cow eyes at me. I want to scratch my eyes out." He groused, amused to spot the normally stoic man raising his eyes skyward as if asking for patience from his mother. It seemed like every time he came in he was complaining about Dumbledore or the mob that worshipped him. Ever since Black had died, and Harry's friends had been outted as spies for the Light Lord, Harry had avoided them as much as he could. 

He walked over to Severus' bookshelf and began to peruse its contents. He knew , that as a potions master, that he kept many books about dark creatures in case they were good for potions ingredients. He wondered, suddenly , if he could find anything on Hannibal's kind. He paid no mind as Severus resumed his habit of making tea for a guest while also hovering over a cauldron. The spy master no doubt had a clever eye on his person as well, but Harry knew better than to call him on it. Finding a book on ancient beings, the young wizard removed the book from the shelf and settled down into the nearby chair to read through it.

They stayed like this, quiet but for the stirring rod of Severus' cauldron , the flipping of the book Harry was reading, and the occasional scratching of his quill when he graded papers. An hour had gone by when Harry suddenly sat up, a look of hunger flashing in his eyes as he re-read what little knowledge had been gathered about Hannibal's kind. 

"Slogutis: means pain, misery or nightmare. Also can mean fear or bad feelings. A Male personification of a Nightmare. Not much is known about them, though they hail from Lithuania. They are said to be an omen of death, and many tried to avoid them by laying out various human sacrifices, as it's said they crave human flesh. It is said that the sacrifices merely amused the Slogutis however, and often the one who killed another to buy it off , ended up dead later." He read the excerpt softly, eyes wide. He extended a finger and lightly tapped the ruby on the tie pin.

"Does this mean you'll eat me should I offer human sacrifice to win your favour?" He asked into the pin, a bright light of humour in his emerald eyes. In his peripheral, he spotted Severus stiffen and found it oddly hilarious. This was another reason why they would never be as close as he and Hannibal were. 

The pin heated up warmly and Harry tapped it again so he could hear the message. He loved this gift from the Dark Creature. It was such a convenient thing and he adored having someone he could be himself with. Share his dark humour with. 

"Oh, my child, you will never need to sacrifice someone to get me to eat you. You would be a pleasure to consume. " the silky reply had Harry's cheeks reddening. He understood the double entendre, and fumbled with how to respond. Eventually he simply rolled his eyes and tapped the stone again.

"Why is there so little information on your kind? It seems like no one has really encountered Slogutis or your female counterparts before." He murmured into the pin making sure that even Severus' spying ears couldn't make out what he said.  
He trusted the man, but he didn't like making things too easy on him. Better to make him worry. Wouldn't want him getting too rusty after all. And he was fretting, he could tell. It was amusing, really. Ah, Hannibal's penchant for finding amusement in other's misery was rubbing off on him.

The reply was taking a while so the Gryffindor decided to do some homework while he could. He took his time, writing down the answers thoughtfully and practicing the spells thoroughly. Before long he had it all completed and had begun to help Severus with cleaning up his work space. During this time Severus asked questions about his summer, about Dumbledore, and even if he needed help with anything in potions, all to which Harry answered. Then the gem heated up and Harry paused in his explanation of why Ginerva irritated him even more than her brother. He tapped it excitedly.

"Most of our kind have been forced into hiding. Humans thought if they could be rid of us, then death and nightmares wouldn't occur. It was a rather fun time disabusing them of this notion. I apologise for the long wait in replies. My neighbours decided to pay a visit to warn me of your theiving ways. Should I be worried, child?" And there was that teasing lilt to the man's voice that caused Harry to snort. 

"I'm pretty sure I would be dead should I have stolen from you, Hannibal." He replied and was shocked when he got an instant message in return.

"Don't be so certain. It depends on what you stole." Was the purred reply. "In any case, I will need to retire for a bit. I'm a bit peckish and it's time for dinner. I won't answer until later, if you send more reports of your day, I'm afraid. " 

"Ok, Hannibal. Happy hunting. Be safe." 

\--------

It was Christmas now, and most of the students had already gone for the holidays. Harry had stayed behind (as had the idiot trio) at the behest of Hannibal, who promised a surprise should he do so. The elder knew how tedious it was for him to be around the people that made his life miserable, but Harry understood Hannibal wouldn't have asked if he hadn't have had something to give the young wizard in return. Still, he didn't want to wait to see his friend again. He placed the halls until he finally decided he should probably show his face at breakfast, lest the Slytherins bug Severus about him being missing. Malfoy had done that once, much to the teasing of Blaise.

Speaking of the Italian, he hadn't seen him in a few days. Harry surmised this meant he was visiting his mom. Last year he had met the Black Widow and had been absolutely gobsmacked to find her the most entertaining woman he had ever come across.  
He really hoped that he could introduce Hannibal to her one day. He had a feeling they would be sharing the best ways to dispose of prey.  
He snickered to himself as he sat at Gryffindor table, loading his plate with some eggs and some whole wheat toast. He spelled his tea and food with a barrier so he could eat in peace and then waited for the owls to bring the paper and mail for the day. He didn't have to wait long, the sound of wings and the calls of various birds resounding through the air. He was surprised when a sleek falcon, black as night with white spots on its breast, swooped down to land beside him. He stared at it's beautiful feathers and reached out slowly to run his fingers over its plumage. 

"Oh aren't you gorgeous." He whispered, smiling softly when he received a small nibble of affection before it straightened and fluffed out its chest importantly. Oh Hedwig would get along fine with this one. With reverent hands he removed the letter attached to its leg and fed it some bacon as a reward. He really needed to set up a space beside his Hedwig , in case this one came back to visit. "Thank you, kind sir. If you need a place to rest, there is a Snowy Owl in the Owlery. Let her know I sent you and she should make you comfortable."

Golden eyes, sharp and intelligent, gazed at him for a few minutes before the falcon leaned over to nibble his hair and then took off. He smiled again, returning his attention to his letter, wondering who it was from. He was settling down to open it when a shadow leaned over him.

"Who is that from, Harry?"

"Yeah! I've never seen that bird before!"

"When we get married I want it!"

Harry scoweled, glaring at the impertinent children he was unfortunate in calling his classmates. He had managed to avoid this morons all morning, and of course they would sour his moment of peace. His glare seemed to have no effect on these ...things. He really needed to take lessons from Severus or the Dark Lord or someone because this was pathetic. Taking a deep breath, Harry ran a finger over the ruby on his tie and felt a wash of Hannibal's magic calming him. Protective. Dark.   
He managed to turn back to his meal and ignored them even as they crowded closer to get a view of his missive. 

"Come on, Harry...we are your best friends, you shouldn't keep things from us!"

"Yeah, mate!"

"When we are husband and wife, we will never have secrets, will we honey?"

And the calm was shattered. He opened his mouth to respond when he felt a familiar presence and stiffened. Yeah they were friends in private but he couldn't go out of character now. Harry Potter was supposed to be a loner now that the Golden Trio was no more. Life miserable, blah blah blah. He nearly shouted in pain when a long fingered hand snatched his letter from his hands and turned to snap at his potions professor but stopped short when he spotted the calm look in the man's eyes. The older wizard was playing his part, yes, however he wasn't trying to make Harry's morning worse.   
He gave a nod of understanding, imperceptible to all but themselves , and resumed his scowl of irritation.

"Presumptive of you all to assume that this letter was intended for you. Twenty points from each of you, for assaulting a fellow student with your nosey antics. Detention as well. Granger, you go to Hooch to clean the brooms. Weasley number one," he pointed to Ron," you will be given over to Filch. Weasley number two, you get detention with Hagrid. The Thestral stalls need to be mucked out."

Immediately they revolted. Anger and vitriolic words spewing from their mouths and if possible Ginerva's wish for death intensified as she flung her body at Harry and sobbed. Harry tensed and prepared to fling her off when a very dark aura wrapped around them and suddenly she was gone. Warm arms wrapped around his neck and a possessive growl rumbled behind him. A long thick tongue slid up his cheek and he sighed with a shiver, knowing who was behind him. He leaned into the shadows at his back and didn't need to look behind him to know that Hannibal Lecter was furious. Well he had warned them all to leave him alone. He almost laughed aloud when he spied the rather green looks of terror and Severus' visage of fear. 

"H-Harry who is this?" Ginerva shrieked as she struggled to stand. Another growl from Hannibal had her cowering away to hide behind her brother.

Severus was the first to recover and he stepped forward with the missive, handing it to Harry who opened it to see an innocent arrow pointing behind him.  
The young wizard chuckled, relishing in the Nightmare's magic. He had a feeling if he looked behind him now, he would see his friend in his actual form. A tightening of those arms told him that the man was giving him time to decide if he was ready for it or not. Harry smirked. Really, he lived with the Dursleys. No nightmare could come close to them. So with defiant determination he turned in those arms and breathed in sharply, awe filtering through his expressions.  
Darkness shrouded his friends form, but it shifted, undulating so you could see the form beneath. The skin of his friend was ink black, the appearance of scales littering its surface. Sharp teeth lined Hannibal's mouth, though they were clean -not surprising as the man was clearly a neat man. Eyes of deepest blood red , were now sporting slit pupils and were more slanted. Limbs were elongated making Hannibal appear taller. 

"Beautiful..." Harry whispered in awe, eyes wide. The wicked grin he was gifted and the slight tightening of that long armed embrace told him that Hannibal was pleased with his answer. The creature leaned forward, his breathing stirring the hairs of Harry's ear as the man pressed a nose to his temple. 

"My child. You have no idea what your acceptance means, but you will, and I for one am looking forward to this journey with you." Came the voice of his friend, raspy like the scratch of dead leaves on pavement. He expected the smell of decay, though it wasn't unpleasant to him in the slightest. It was just another facet of Hannibal to enjoy. He rolled his eyes when his cheek was nuzzled and licked again. 

"Not food, Hannibal." He murmured , though he made no move to pull away. He expected the tightening of the arms and the wolf-like grin that answered him as they stared at the teachers and students that goggled at the scene.

"Oh my precious child, I beg to differ. You would make a most excellent meal." Hannibal stated with a purr. Harry snorted and poked his friend in the chest. A playful pout pulled at his lips before a wicked look danced in his eyes.

"But Hannibal, I wouldn't want you to miss out on eating the people who will not take no for an answer." He stated sweetly, shivering delightedly when those vermilion eyes focused on the Dastardly Trio of Idiots and their Puppet Master. Said people froze like a deer in a predators gaze and Harry smirked at the sight. Maybe now he would get some peace and quiet.

"Tempting. However something tells me that you would be far more palatable." Hannibal turned the teen around so he could see the various gazes of his classmates and teachers. Most were a mix between horror and fear, and the trio and those on Dumbledore's side sported disgust. As amusing as it was, it made Harry realize just how alone he was. With the exception of the select few Slytherins he had become close to, Luna and Neville, Remus and Severus and the Twins (though they weren't at the school anymore) he didn't have anyone really close. Not like the relationship he had with the Slogutis. The looks of disgust aimed at said friend bothered him. It bothered him more than it would have with his other companions.   
Refusing to let them get away with those looks the teen sighed and leaned back once again. 

"I think the Basilisk would agree with you." He muttered , relishing in the shocked gasps and Severus losing all semblance of calm and spinning on his heel to confront the old man who had gone pale at the comment.

 

"YOU SAID IT WAS DEAD WHEN HE WENT INTO THE CHAMBER YOU OLD FLAGITIOUS MAN!" shouted the potions master, looking like a hawk as he descended swiftly on his employer.

"Now, Severus, you know how this boy likes to exaggerate. I'm sure he was simply startled with how big it was. He was in no real danger."

Harry's magic flared at his sudden rage and he distantly heard Hannibal moan behind him. He didn't pay any attention, instead focusing on what Dumbledore has said. All of those years he had been beaten and starved. All of those years spent in a cupboard. All of those years being chased around by his cousin. All of the years in school his life was in trouble and the adults. Did. Nothing! After everything, he was being labelled as a liar? His magic flared again, blending with Hannibal's and feeding the shadows. People closer to Harry stepped back, fear etched in their faces. They had seen his anger before but never had it been this bad before. Never this roiling hate.

Before Harry could act, Hannibal had him in his arms and was whisking through the shadows, not stopping until he had found the ones leading to his home. There he dropped his angry cargo gently on the sofa where he watched the teen calm himself. 

"Such a beautiful display, my little morsel. However , I cant have you killing off my prey just yet. Catch your breath here and i will get you some drinks" Hannibal instructed as he left the room, once more resuming his human form.

Listening to his friend, Harry breathed in deeply, focusing on that stillness inside his core that always managed to calm him when dealing with the Dursleys. Added to that was the scents of the man he had come to see as a best friend, the smells of comfort, home. If he was honest though, Hannibal was special. More than a best friend, he knew this instinctually. However, he wasn't ready. He had a feeling Hannibal knew this. Still, the man remained at his side and he was so thankful for this.  
He was taking another deep breath, finally sensing his magic abating , when Hannibal reappeared with a steaming cup of tea. He smiled softly when the older man set it down even as Hannibal appeared pleased at his state.

"Well done, my child. I had wondered if you would need assistance this time. After all, Dumbledore was supremely rude. More so than those abominable humans you used to live with." He commented with a smirk, standing behind the teen as he reached for his tea and began to gently card through the boy's hair.

Harry closed his eyes in satisfaction, both of the tea and the scalp massage. He hadn't known before this moment how much he needed this. It was so soothing. Taking another deep breath before releasing it, Harry finally fully relaxed. He could practically feel the smugness coming from the creature behind him and opened an eye, tilting his head back to gaze at the Slogutis with a droll expression.

Eventually the massage did its work and Harry closed his eyes again. Those long slim fingers deftly carded through his hair and drifted to his neck before circling back up to start all over again. He moaned and felt himself melt a little more.

"You stop, Hannibal , and I will remove your tongue so that tasting rec'pes is diff'cult " the teen slurred, before moaning again softly, feeling sleep dragging at his limbs.

A dark chuckle was heard above him, signaling the Nightmare's amusement. Harry was almost asleep when those fingers stopped, causing Harry to groan in protest. Before he could verbalize anything newspaper was plopped into his lap and that devils tongue lapped at his earlobe. 

"Why don't try these recipes , my morsel, and tell me if this is worth the pause in massage." Hannibal whispered seductively.

LOCAL BOYs MISSING: PARENTS DEVESTATED

Next to this headline was a large photo of Dudley Dursley and Piers. Harry felt his heart rate increase and his eyes turned an acidic green. Oh but this was lovely. 

"How did they taste. I can't imagine stomaching the one much less the other. I'm sure it was unsavoury. " he murmured, glee set in his face.

Hannibal snorted, the urge to kiss and mark his mate was so strong he immediately pulled away and let his shadows curl around the boy's magic instead. He breathed deeply, eyes closing for a moment, simply relishing in the teen's scent before continuing. 

"Actually if I had only taken one or the other, it would have been a waste. Combining them, however, proved useful. " Hannibal replied, glad his morsel wasn't offended by his moving away. He watched how a fevered light came to his little ones face and felt his teeth elongate and he lose his human form at the next words uttered.

"Tell me how you did it, Hannibal." He whispered breathlessly, his eyes wide .

"I lured them in. I'm the nice neighbor after all, and wrecking lawns has become a new past time for the boys. " he watched as he told the rest of the story. How he used special herbs in their dinners and when they were truly out of it, he made sure they knew why they were being punished. He talked of how he prepared the meals and stored some away. How he sliced the meat and the vegetables. All the while, Hannibals dark magics undulated against Harry and his own magic. A loud moan from Harry made Hannibal Lecter, a man of virtue and patience stumble. Was this getting his little morsel off? He told him more of what he did, how he cooked the meat down, how it felt watching the life leave their bodies and observed how Harry's breathing picked up. Hannibal's smirk was devilish. Oh this was definitely being stored away for further use. 

Remarkably, Harry took deeper breaths , and Hannibal could tell he was pulling himself together. When he had succeeded, the younger boy stood and gave Hannibal a serene smile.

"I have a gift for you, Hannibal." With that said, the wizard brought out a small box , which had been previously shrunk down in his pocket.

Hannibal startled a bit. He hadn't had an honest gift since his sister was alive. He stared at it for a second before he reached out and removed it from his mate. He opened the box and his creature side nearly purred at the feeling of Harry's magic. Protective spells, Calming spells, And a sliver of Harry's magic all placed on the cuff links. They were made of hematite and shaped like an eastern dragon in flight, its claw like feet curled around an emerald stone. When Hannibal looked from the box, a softness to his maroon eyes, he noted with amusement that Harry was nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Exquisite, my little morsel."

Harry blushed but smiled. He was new to gift giving as he hadn't gotten anything for anyone save giving his winnings to the Twins. Speaking of , he really needed to speak with them and the others. He hoped they forgave his abrupt departure. In the mean time...

"So what's for dinner, my Darkness." 

\--------


End file.
